Alex Martin
Alex Martin is an actor and a stuntman that did the stunts and acted as a body double for the character Markus in Detroit: Become Human. He is known for his work on Jason Bourne (2016), Spectre (2015) and Fast & Furious 6 ''(2013). Filmography Stunts * 2018 - ''Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (stunts) * 2016 - Jason Bourne (stunt actor) / (stunt performer) * 2016 - Bastille Day (stunt performer) * 2015 - Spectre (stunt performer) / (stunts) * 2015 - Antigang (stunt performer) * 2015 - Atlantis (TV Series) (stunt actor - 1 episode) * 2014 - Profilage (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2014 - De guerre lasse (stunt performer) * 2014 - Mea culpa (stunt performer) * 2013 - Resident Evil: The Nightmare of Dante (Short) (stunts) * 2013 - Battle of the Year (stunt performer) * 2013 - Fast & Furious 6 (stunts - uncredited) * 2012 - Engrenages (TV Series) (stunt performer - 5 episodes) * 2012 - Le guetteur (stunts) * 2012 - Section de recherches (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2012 - De rouille et d'os (stunt performer) * 2012 - Toussaint Louverture (TV Mini-Series) (stunt performer - 2 episodes) * 2011 - The Prodigies (stunt double) * 2010 - Ramaa: The Saviour (assistant stunt coordinator) / (stunt double) * 2010 - Enthiran (assistant stunt coordinator) / (stunt double) * 2009 - Banlieue 13: Ultimatum (stunt performer) * 2008 - Heroes (stunt performer) * 2008 - Tashan (assistant stunt coordinator - uncredited) / (stunt double) Acting * 2018 - Cassandre (TV Series) (Arno) * 2018 - On va s'aimer un peu, beaucoup (TV Series) (Pelissier) * 2018 - Ad Vitam (TV Series) (Homme de main Odessa) * 2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (voice) * 2017 - The Way (TV Series) (Giso) * 2017 - Zeppelin Star (TV Series) (The Douchebag) * 2017 - Playground (TV Mini-Series) (Carl) * 2016 - Jason Bourne (Athens Bravo Agent) (uncredited) * 2016 - Bastille Day (The agressive protester) (uncredited) * 2016 - Le Rouge ou le Bleu (Short) (Franck) * 2015 - Le Sceau de la Corruption (Short) (Lexmar) * 2015 - Andròn: The Black Labyrinth (Fly) * 2015 - Spectre (Guard #1) (uncredited) * 2015 - Un Français (Redskin antillais) * 2015 - Laurent et Safi (Antoine) * 2015 - Atlantis (TV Series) (Gladiator 1) * 2015 - Sous X (Ami éditeur Mélissa) * 2014 - Transporter: The Series (TV Series) (Jean Marc Vincent) * 2014 - De guerre lasse (Homme de main) (uncredited) * 2014 - Rendezvous (Short) (Maurice) * 2013 - Café Ninja (Short) (Ninja) * 2013 - Battle of the Year (Punk) (uncredited) * 2013 - The Smurfs 2 (Ejected French Fan) (uncredited) * 2013 - Césaire, le Prix de la Liberté (TV Movie) (Léon-Gontran DAMAS) * 2013 - Fast & Furious 6 (Braga's Thug) (uncredited) * 2013 - Jeu de couples (Smiley) * 2012 - Au nom d'Athènes (TV Movie) (Messager perse) * 2012 - Le guetteur (Taulard) (uncredited) * 2012 - Star Wars: The Old Republic Fan Film (Short) (Jedi Knight) * 2012 - Toussaint Louverture (TV Mini-Series) (Officier mulâtre) (uncredited) * 2011 - Tribu De Combat (Combat Tribe) (Short) (Malik Dupont) * 2011 - The Prodigies (Jenkins possessed) * 2010 - Manmadhan Ambu (The wallet thief) * 2010 - Fou d'elle (Short) (Dénis) * 2010 - Darling (Gang leader) * 2009 - Dogfight (Short) (GIGN 1) * 2009 - Banlieue 13: Ultimatum (Little Montana's crew) * 2008 - Next of Kin (Short) (Laurie) * 2006 - Galactik Football (TV Series) (Wouwambou) (uncredited) * 2006 - Commissaire Moulin (TV Series) (Le loubard) Gallery Jesse Williams and Alex Martin.jpg Alex Martin and Bryan Dechart.jpg Notes * He also did some stunts for the character Connor. * He has an Instagram page. de:Alex Martin Category:Cast